


Cake Mistake

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, background polyninja, geodeshipping, post ghost cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Jay tries to bake a cake for a post ghost ColeIt doesn't go well but that's okay.





	Cake Mistake

“1 cup Chelsea White Sugar, 125g butter, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons vanilla essence…” Zane trailed on, listing off the ingredients him from the book, said items Jay had gathered before them.

Cole had recently become un-ghostified and the gang had moved into the told temple floating above Ninjago, in celebration Jay decided he wanted to make his ex-ghost currently-boyfriend (one of 3 mind you) a cake.

He had enlisted the help of Zane, the best cook of their makeshift family, to help cook the cake.  
And it was going well! Until Kai walked into the room, hopping up on the counter next to the ingredients.

“Zane are you ready?” Kai asked, obviously unimpressed.  
“Pardon?” The nindroid inquired.  
Kai seemed to physically fluff up as his shoulders raised, looking sort of like an upset cat as he frowned.

“You promised to go out with me today! You forgot didn’t you? Zane what the HECK you’re like the last person I’d expect to stand me up!” Kai accused, Zane's eyes flickering as he went through something inside his head, Jay guessing it was a calendar.  
Zane's internal fans kicking into overdrive as he realized his mistake, something akin to being flustered the others figured out.

“My love I’m so sorry! I also promised to help Jay make a cake for our dear boyfriend Cole in celebration for his rebirth!” Zane tried to explain, only being met by a pouty Kai.

“Yeah but you promised, You were going to help me pick something for Cole, too so I don’t just spend all my money on stuff I want!” Kai complained, crossing his arms as he looked at Zane with ocean grey eyes.

Jay only laughed, waving a hand at the other two before cutting in.  
“I think I can handle making a cake myself, Zane. Go take hot head over here on your date.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Zane asked, although it was obvious he very much wanted to go with Kai he was concerned about Jays experience in baking.

“I got it, I got it, trust me Zane I can bake a cake without you. How hard could it be?” Jay assured, nodding to himself as Zane sighed and pecked Jay on the forehead.

“Don’t burn the kitchen down while we’re gone.” Zane replied, before taking Kai by the hand. Kai in return hopping off the counter and making his way out of the room with his boyfriend.

“Seeya later sparky!” He called out before dragging Zane with him.  
Jay just shook his head and chuckled to himself before turning back to the ingredients before him.  
“How hard could it be…” he repeated to himself, a lot less confident this time.

\---

Jay now stood in the middle of the kitchen, a black mass of what use to be cake on the counter, windows open and a slight cloud of smoke sticking to the air.

He coughed dryly, waving the smoke away from his face as he looked between the burnt mess and the bowl of uncolored frosting he had next to it and sighed.

“Whats up short stuff?” Cole said, walking into the room as Jay moved his body to hide the monster of a cake he had made.

“N-Nothing!” Jay stuttered out, backing up against the counter.  
“Uh-huh. What’s behind you?” Cole asked, easily walking forwards and ushering Jay out of the way.

“I know I’m the earth ninja but you didn’t have to make me a rock.” Cole joked, leaning close to inspect the “cake.”  
“I wanted to surprise you… cause you’re human again and all that...” Jay mumbled, flushing slightly at the joke towards his attempt of a cake.

While Cole was disappointed at the lack of an edible cake, he noticed the frosting bowl and stuck his finger in, bringing the sugary substance to his mouth and licking it off.

“Well I’m surprised but you didn’t have to Jay…” Cole trailed off, wrapping an arm around Jays waist and pulling the smaller boy against him.  
His free hand dipping a finger back into the frosting and bringing it up to Jays mouth.

Jay licked the frosting off with a laugh before pulling Cole into a kiss, the two giggling into each others mouths as the front door opened.

“What stinks?” Kai’s voice came from the front door, Zane and Kai both walking into the kitchen with the others.

“Ah, you burnt the cake.” Zane said, looking a little disappointed with the baking.  
“Good thing I got him a gift.” Kai cut in, digging around in the bag before pulling out a black hoodie with “The Best Beefy Boy.” across the chest.

“I couldn’t convince him to get anything else.” Zane imputed, shaking his head and covering a small entertained smile with his hand.

Jay only laughed, and wrapped his arms around Cole's neck, pressing another sweet kiss to the boys lips.

“It’s not inaccurate.” Jay pointed out.  
“It’s perfect!” Cole said with a deep laughter coming from his chest, Jay resting his head on Cole's shoulder as he felt the vibrations of the black ninjas laugh vibrate through his chest.

Messed up cake of not, he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.


End file.
